Sense
by SchizoCheese
Summary: RikuxSora. A series of ficlets that can be read on their own, or as a continous series. Riku and Sora experience what being alive is truly about through their five senses.
1. Sense

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I/II are not mine.**

**Sense**

Sense is a five part RikuxSora fic. Each chapter will be titled in conjunction with one of the five senses of humans. Sight, Scent, Sound, Savour, and Smooth. Warnings? Nothing extremely graphic. Pure, unadulterated fluff, maybe a bit of kissing in a chapter or two, and much snuggling. All the chapters are interconnected, but not that much so that you can't read each chapter as a standalone fanfic. What does that mean? It means you're free to pick any title that most appeals to you without having to wade through every single chapter. But if you read all the chapters, it would probably be more enjoyable.

**Enjoy the fic!**

** 3, Laurie**


	2. Sight

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I/II are not mine.**

**Sense I: Sight**

Truly, one of the beautiful things about being human was the gift of sight. All of Nature's glory laid bare for the eyes to take in, and for the mind to enjoy. I cannot say which of my five senses I value most, but I certainly treasure my eyesight.

I like sitting on the beach, watching the waves rush up to attack the sandy slopes, then slip back into the sea leaving trails of white foam.

"Riku!"

Sora calls me; I turn to see this adorable vision nearly skip down the sand. He's grown during the past year; he's less skinny now, and taller. Although, he still grumbles about me towering over him by nearly a whole head. It's not my fault, though.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asks me. "Just watching the sea," I reply. He looks at me as if that's not the whole story, but it is. I like Sora's eyes. They're as blue as the vast expanse of freedom he was named for. I wonder if he likes mine, too.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Which of your senses do you think is most important?"

Sora sits up abruptly from where he was lying down in the sand. "What kind of question is that?" he asks, looking at me quizzically. "I think all of them are important!" I flash him a smirk.

"Well…how do you feel about your eyesight, then?"

Sora bends his knees, and reaches forward to grasp the tops of his shoes and looks across the ever-moving sea thoughtfully. "Its…really important to me," he says, somewhat distant. "Without it, I don't think I'd ever see all the nice things in life…"

"Like what?" I can't help but ask.

"Uhm…the sunrise and sunset…the moon. Stars, the clouds, the sea…a lot of things," he smiles, half-closing those crystal-like orbs. "And…I wouldn't be able to see you either, right?" I blink a few times, taken aback. Sora just gives me one of his smiles, and then hits me playfully on the shoulder.

"Race ya to the docks!"

"You have a head-start, you cheat!"

My laughter joins in with his as I get up and start chasing after him. Yes…sight is precious.

For without it, I couldn't see you either, my lovely sky.

**Author's Notes: And there ends "Sight". What's next, you wonder? "Scent". 3**


	3. Scent

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I/II are not mine.**

**Sense II: Scent**

_Kairi and Selphie are evil. _

That was the single thought currently weaving its merry way through Sora's head as he sat in his room, half sulking and half looking out through his window.

He was really regretting running into those two girls now.

What had they done to incur the wrath of the normally sweet, placid Sora, one may ask.

They had attacked him with perfume, of all things. Though, Sora thought glumly, there could be worse things than perfume.

Sora had been making his way towards the island when he ran into Kairi and Selphie, both of whom were carrying small bags. He'd gone up to them to say "Hi", and to his utter horror he soon found himself being held hostage by the girls and dragged to the nearest home – that which being Selphie's. Once they had him inside, the girls wanted to test all sorts of perfume on him, and he'd lost his temper after the fifth one.

It had _not_ been a very pleasant experience for the parties involved.

When Sora managed to escape, he'd tried showering to get rid of the overpowering flowery smell, but it stubbornly refused to dissipate entirely. Although he still felt he smelt like flowers gone wrong, the scent was considerably weaker than when he had just gotten away from Kairi and Selphie.

A knock on his door roused him from his reverie, and he looked up and said in response, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Riku. Can I come in, Sora?"

Sora blinked, and sighed. His mattress creaked as he lifted his lithe body off it to open the door. "Hi, Riku." Sora said, his voice not as perky as he had hoped. "What brings you here?" He _was_ glad to see his best friend, though. "Selphie…kind of told me what happened this afternoon," Riku started, his mouth crooked in a half-smile. "She and Kairi are really sorry, they didn't mean to upset you." Sora lowered his head. "Well, I didn't mean to blow up on them either." He returned to sitting on his bed.

"I don't blame you; a guy getting assaulted by two girls wielding perfume can be pretty traumatizing."

Sora felt his bed sag a little as Riku sat beside him. "You do realize you still smell like their perfume?" Riku chuckled. "It's like the expired air freshener my mom sometimes uses on accident." "Oh, lay off it," Sora said, somewhat snappily. "Still mopey, I see," came the older boy's smooth voice. Sora let out a sudden squeak as he felt Riku wrap his arms around his middle and hug him. "Remember that question I asked you the other day? About your senses?" Riku asked softly. "Y-yeah," Sora said. "You asked me about which I thought most important and…then you asked me about my eyesight. Why?" Riku nuzzled his cheek into Sora's hair. Sora purred quietly at the comforting action.

"Because, right now, I don't really need eyesight to enjoy scent."

**Author's Note: And thus ends Sense II: Scent! Very many thanks to Platina for the "girls with perfume" idea! (Without it I think this chapter would've turned out really cruddy. 3's for ya.) Next chapter will be Sound. ;3**


	4. Sound

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I/II are not mine.**

**Sense III: Sound**

He closed his eyes, and listened. Listened to the gentle wind tugging at his hair and clothes; listened to the whispering palm fronds, listened to the song of the sea as it roared onto the sandy shores of the beach and the island he called home. He opened his bright blue eyes just as the sea retreated, leaving trails of pearly foam.

Much had happened in the past year he had been away. But Kairi and Riku, his best friends, were now safe and home with him, and to Sora, that was worth all the pain and hardship.

He splayed both hands under him onto the sand and leant back, thinking. Riku had been asking him odd questions as of late, and he grimaced when he recalled the perfume incident – that is, Selphie and Kairi assaulting him with scented sprays that made him sneeze violently. But Riku had made up for all the indignities he'd suffered at the girls' hands by paying him a visit and cuddling him. He felt his cheeks colour a little; he really _did_ enjoy the closeness of Riku's body to his. It was comfortable and soothing. Just like Riku's voice.

Sora sighed, thinking how childish and somewhat squeaky his voice was compared to his older best friend's.

"I thought I might find you here."

Sora turned and practically fell over into the sand. "R-Riku!" He sputtered, hastily picking himself up only to hear chuckles from the older, silver-haired boy. Sora made a few comical "Phht, phht" sounds as he spat out grains of sand that had gotten into his mouth when he had gone face-first into the sand. Riku smiled. "Honestly…you've grown one year older physically, but mentally you're still ten." "Hey, I resent that!" Sora retorted, crossing his arms and pouting. Riku only laughed harder. "Aha, see? Still a kid." Sora hissed darkly and frowned. There was an upside, though – he loved Riku's laughter, even at his own expense.

"You like watching the sunsets here too, Riku?" Sora asked, looking at his friend next to him as he hugged his knees to himself. "Oh yeah, sure," Riku replied, both legs outstretched, hands supporting him. Then he said somewhat softer, "Especially with you." Sora blinked in surprise; he hoped Riku hadn't said what he thought he'd said. He shrugged it off and looked at the sea again, slowly turning orange with the setting sun and the waves sparkled with diamonds. "I like listening to stuff here, too," he said, closing his eyes briefly. "Hmm?" Riku looked over at the brunette. "The sea…the trees…the wind…it all feels so right. I – I can't really explain." Riku smiled gently. "I know, Sora." He shifted closer.

Sora opened his eyes as he felt Riku pulling him closer, till his head was nestled on the elder's chest. Sora blushed bright crimson, but Riku either ignored it or didn't notice in the fading light. The sea was losing it's adornment of dancing diamonds and garment of liquid honey, taking on the inky smoothness of night.

"You know one other thing I like listening to, Sora?"

"No…w-what?"

Riku felt Sora shiver slightly, and hugged the boy tighter. Sora let out a low rumbling, a contented purr and snuggled into Riku more.

"I like listening to you, Sora."

"And I like listening to you too, Riku."

**Author's Notes: Crap, I'm going to give _myself_ diabetes if I keep this fluffiness up! Anyway, next chapter will be "Savour". Sounds yummy, doesn't it? ;9 Keep reading! 3**


	5. Savour

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I/II are not mine.**

**Sense IV: Savour**

Sora liked sweet things. Even better if they were cold. And on a hot day. Like today.

"Riku, do you want to have some iced coffee?"

Sora had to gone to find Riku at his house. It was already half past noon, and when Riku answered the door, he looked bleary-eyed, as if he'd just woken up. He half-heartedly stifled a yawn, and Sora giggled.

"What?" Riku asked, rubbing an eye tiredly. "Nothing, really," Sora grinned. "It's just that usually I'm the one doing that, not you." "Mm, well, if you recall last night you're the one who slept well," Riku replied, "considering who you chose as a pillow." Sora turned a slight pink. Last night, when the two of them were on the island, Sora had fallen asleep on Riku's shoulder, and when he awoke it was nearly dawn. Riku had been dozing only lightly the whole time.

Riku playfully cuffed the side of Sora's head. "Aww, don't look like that. I didn't mind being your pillow." He smiled. "And iced coffee really does sound good." Sora turned an even deeper shade of pink.

"Do you usually take that much whipped cream?"

Riku looked at Sora's beverage doubtfully. It was a caramel coffee frappe, topped with a large fluffy cloud of whipped cream. "Yes," Sora replied. "I wonder why you're still so skinny, then," Riku lifted an eyebrow, sipping his latte thoughtfully. "I have _no_ clue," Sora shrugged. "It's nothing I'm unhappy with, at any rate." "Heh."

Riku watched Sora as the two boys slowly walked through the quiet pathways of their home. He thought Sora was adorable, especially for a boy.

"Sora."

"Mm?"

"Let me try some of that frappe."

Sora offered his cup to Riku, but to his surprise, Riku cupped a hand under Sora's chin, and gently lifted his chin up.

Riku licked Sora's soft lips as he brushed against them with a soft, fleeting kiss. It lasted no more than a couple of seconds, but it left Sora utterly breathless, and blushing as red as a tomato. "R-Riku…" He stammered. "Wha – ?" "That was yummy," the older boy grinned. sora was flustered and his cheeks were aflame with a mixture of embarrassment and surprise. And yet, the younger brunette managed to utter a "That's not fair" before standing on tiptoes to return the favour to Riku. Riku was completely caught off-guard this round, and he blinked a few times as Sora pulled away, the blush still tinting his cheeks.

"That was yummy, too."

**frappe: It's an ice-blended beverage with coffee and other flavours inside, like green tea, mocha, chocolate, caramel etc., topped off with whipped cream. I 3 it to death. **

**Author's Notes: Savouring coffee is delectable, especially when you do what Sora and Riku did. xDD And the last chapter is – you guessed it – Smooth. **


	6. Smooth

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I/II are not mine.**

**Sense V: Smooth**

_I'm in love with my best friend. _

That single thought mercilessly replayed over and over in his mind.

_But…he's a guy…so am I…it seems wrong. Yet it feels so right._

Ever since he had kissed the younger boy, and had it returned, Riku had been thinking a lot. Obviously, Sora liked him back enough not to react negatively to that kiss, plus the brunette had even done it to him in turn.

Sora was no better off. He was very much attracted to Riku, but he couldn't decide whether it was purely a physical thing, or was it truly love. He had always felt very close to the older teen, and now he knew why. Or so he thought.

Sora sighed. He liked the Secret Place. It was dark, but not pitch black, and quiet, with the sounds of the pounding surf echoing soothingly off the smooth granite walls. Here, he had first seen the door a year ago. The chalk patterns etched onto the surfaces of the rocks were still there, but some were fading. He picked up a pebble and threw it at a random rock. The thud the pebble made bounced off the walls as it clattered to the earthy floor. Then a new sound joined the mix.

Footsteps.

Sora hastily stood up, and was about to spring when a voice came to his ears. "Sora? It's me."

"Riku? Why are you here?"

"Possibly the same reason you are." The taller boy came into view, his eyes half-hidden by those messy silvery locks. Sora sat down heavily to the floor, and Riku joined him, wrapping a strong arm around the slim shoulders.

"Riku, I – I…" He was silenced by a single finger to his lips. "Hush, it's alright," Riku soothed. "I know how you feel." Sora coloured again, bowing his head. "And I'm sorry if this is because I kissed you." Sora swallowed hard.

"Riku…I think I love you."

The arm around his shoulders only tightened, drawing the brunette closer to its owner.

"I love you, too." Riku nuzzled Sora reassuringly. Sora lifted his head, eyes of blue crystal mirroring surprise, but slowly falling shut as Riku claimed his lips in a gentle, comforting kiss. "Come on, let's head back – its getting late, and the night will be cold."

Riku had no idea what methods Sora used on his mother, but he'd convinced her to let him have Riku over for a night. And that was how he found himself on Sora's bed with aforementioned boy snuggled in his arms.

Sora loved how Riku felt against him. Warm, soft, and above all, _reassuring_. In a nutshell, Sora felt safe in Riku's embrace. Riku nuzzled Sora's soft cocoa hair; the boy was slim and light, his pyjamas still loose on him. Sora's skin was smooth and silky, like down. The older boy liked holding this entity of heaven made human; it was apt his name meant the sky. The sky was supposed to be untouchable and out of reach, but Sora proved otherwise. The moon seemed to shine benevolently on both boys, as if approving of what they were doing – seeking comfort and solace in each other.

Riku caressed Sora's downy cheek, and kissed him again. Sora purred as Riku pulled away and started stroking his hair and cuddled closer.

"I love you, Riku."

"I love you too, my sweet sky."

**Author's Notes: Holy crap, I finished it! -does the dance of a happy neko- I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Cookies and hugs for all reviews! **

** 3, Laurie**


End file.
